


Quick And Quiet

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [29]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Dwight's scared because of the Wraith. Luckily, David is there to calm his nerves a little.





	Quick And Quiet

Dwight had followed David down into the basement. David said he wanted to search the chest for a med-kit just to be safe and he wanted someone to watch his back and keep an ear out. He ended up finding a broken key and he threw it at the ground in frustration, cursing under his breath. That’s when they heard the telltale chiming of a bell in the distance.

David wrapped an arm around Dwight’s waist and quickly pulled him into one of the back corners of the basement. Dwight gasped in surprise, clinging to David as he was hurried along. He laid a hand over the other man’s mouth, silencing him as they tucked themselves close to the wall. The leader squirmed against the roguish man, letting out a muffled cry. David made a harsh _shh!_ noise against Dwight’s ear, holding the man closer than before.

Their heartbeats sped up just a fraction and if Dwight listened closely enough he could he the faint growling of the Wraith upstairs. It felt as if his heart would burst from his chest, but David held him tight and whispered in his ear to remain calm until the growling became just a faint murmur. The englishman kept his arms around Dwight for a few moments longer, his hand dipping low on the man’s waist when he finally began to relax. David released the hand from Dwight’s mouth, but didn’t let go entirely.

“You alright?” David asked, voice a low rumble.

“I'm really scared,” Dwight admitted, turning his head closer to David’s face.

“Ya just need ta relax.”

“I don’t think I can.”

“Course ya can,” David reassured, letting his hand drop down lower. “Do ya trust me?”

“Yes?” Dwight replied uncertainly.

Just then, David slid his hand into Dwight’s pants and groped him through his underwear. Dwight reeled further back into David’s strong embrace when he flinched at the sudden contact. He clutched at David’s arm as if to pull his hand away, but all he ended up doing was pressing his hips further into the large hand cupping his member.

“What are you doing?” Dwight gasped.

“Helpin’ ya relax,” David murmured.

David pulled his hand free and went to undo Dwight’s pants instead for better leverage. He shimmied the nervous man’s pants, as well as his underwear, down far enough to expose his groin. Dwight whimpered when the cold air kissed his skin, but David was there to quickly warm him up. He was already half hard from when David initially groped him that it barely took much more to get him fully erect.

It didn’t take too long for David to build up a nice steady pace that had Dwight panting out softly. The scrapper shushed quietly against his ear, lulling the leader into a trance as he gently stroked him. David slung his other arm across Dwight’s chest, feeling his heart race but for an entirely different reason. David’s chest felt so strong and warm against his back that Dwight was practically jelly in David’s arms.

On a whim, Dwight managed to turn himself around so he could face David instead, jostling the other man from his ministrations. It took David a second for him to realize what Dwight was doing, but soon enough the timid man was undoing his jeans and reaching inside. Dwight was pleased to see that David was already a little aroused and started to caress his cock. They both stroked each other, pressing their hips close so they could rub their leaking tips together. Only the sound of hushed gasping and slick movement could be heard as they jacked each other off.

David was hot and thick in his hand, throbbing even as he actively pumped his hips into Dwight’s firm, twisting fist. He reached up to cup the side of Dwight’s face and reeled him in for a deep and languid kiss that ultimately left them both breathless. Dwight moaned softly against his lips, causing David to keep him quiet with another kiss. The enthusiasm from Dwight only seemed to build as he got closer, whining low in his throat out of frustration because he wanted it to be known. But David could _feel_ it.

Dwight’s cock was twitching and leaking against David’s hard on profusely, coating the englishman with even more precome. It made David incredibly hard to see just how close Dwight was right now and knowing that the Wraith could come down here any second and hook them both. But even despite that possibility, David stroked faster, helping Dwight to climax quickly.

It didn’t take much coaxing on Dwight’s part either as he twisted his fist and brushed the pad of his thumb over the head of David’s cock at just the right moment to send them both over the edge. Their cocks twitched and jerked, spurting release all over each other’s hands. Dwight’s mouth was agape, but no sound came out as he silently climaxed in David’s hand. David’s cock was still pulsating with aftershocks even when Dwight’s grip became slack.

They rest their foreheads against one another, quietly panting as they come down from their shared orgasmic high. David gripped Dwight just under the chin and gave him a chaste kiss for good measure. Dwight swooned slightly, but David caught him and held him close. David then took a moment to pull their pants back up and straightened them out so they could be ready to run if need be. But Dwight’s whole body seemed more relaxed now and David grinned triumphantly.

“Better?”

“Definitely.”

“Good,” David said, pecking Dwight on the lips. “Now let’s go kick this Wraith’s arse.”


End file.
